Drive Thru Please
by Tokyo10
Summary: It all started with Katsuki cutting Izuku off. COFFEE SHOP AU. NO POWERS. AGED UP CHARACTERS. KATSUDEKU. ONE SHOT. GETTING TOGETHER FIC


"did the guy behind me just get coffee?" Katsuki asked when he reached the drive thru window.

The lady looked at the till for a moment before she answered. "His order comes to $3.50," she said still looking at the screen.

"I'll pay for his too." He said while pulling out a ten and handing it to the lady. " Tell the idiot, sorry for cutting him off." The lady handed him his coffee and off Katsuki shot like a rocket.

"Y'know, I really hope dickheads like that crash." Amanda, the girl at the window muttered to her coworkers as she voided everything on the screen.

The next person drove up to the window with a smile on his freckled face and his debit card held out at the ready. Amanda held out his bagel. "The person ahead of you paid." She told him.

"Oh, well that was nice of him." The customer had green curls that fell in a tangled mess, with the addition of tanned, freckled skin and bright green, innocent eyes; he was cute.

"Yea, sure." Amanda fakely agreed as she handed out his tea. "He said sorry for cutting you off. Have a good day." She smiled at him.

The customer nodded, smiling back. "You too." and off he drove.

Shellee, an older woman who had worked at the coffee shop for a long time grinned at Amanda. "Y'know they would look super cute as a couple." She shoved Amanda playfully.

 _You're not wrong._ Amanda thought as she turned back to the next customer in the window.

* * *

The next day the blonde came through the drive thru. His red eyes narrowed in what could be sleepiness or just plain disdain for life in general, Amanda would never know.

Before Amanda's coworker, Brent could tell him his price, the blonde beat him too it. "What's the idiot behind me get?"

"A tea and a bagel."

The blond nodded through a yawn. Apparently it was too early for life. "I'll pay for his too."

"Okay. Give me a seconds please…" Brent fiddled with the till, putting the two orders together before announcing the price. "That'll be seven dollars. "

Once again the blond man handed Brent a ten, grabbed his coffee and change and then sped out. "How much you want to bet it's the same green haired cutie?" Shellee, who was working on the coffees snickered. True enough it was the 'green haired cutie' Brent held out his tea with a quick paid for. The customer took the drink with a confused look and Amanda took her chance to ask him a question as Brent waited for the food.

"Do you know him?"

"Who?" He asked, taking a cautionary sip of his tea.

"The guy who keeps buying your stuff. Blond, red eyes, could probably kill someone with one glare."

The guy shook his head. "Nope, but…" He accepted the offered bagel. "Would you ask him his name if it happens again, I'd like to thank him."

"Ya no problem." Amanda agreed. "Have a good day."

* * *

"I'll pay for the orde behind me." The blond was back the next day.

After everything was settled, Amanda gave him his americano with an extra shot. "He wants to know your name."

The blond looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "It's Katsuki. Bakugo Katsuki."

"Well, have a good day, Katsuki."

He grunted as he left.

Once again the green haired cutie was back, unsurely holding up his bank card and dropping it when Amanda told him it was paid for. "I got his name for you." If Amanda thought the guy was the suns incarnate before then the way his face lit up when she mentioned the blond, the idea was cemented even more now.

"It's Bakugo Katsuki."

"Bakugo… Katsuki….." He tried the name out. "Thank you, my names Izuku Midoriya but you can call me Izuku."

"Nice to meet you, Izuku." She handed him his stuff and he was off with a wave.

Shellee snuck up behind Amanda and scared the crap out of her as she whispered. "You're playing matchmaker." Amanda spun around only to see the shit eating grin on her coworkers face.

"Don't you have orders to take." Amanda pushed her away.

* * *

Months went by and each day both Izuku and Katsuki came through, Katsuki always ahead of Izuku and paying for both their items. Sometimes Amanda would be asked to pass along a message for them most time it was a simple thank you but other times it was a piece of paper that Amanda tucked away in the cup sleeve. Amanda would be lying if she said she wasn't curious but she never opened the little slips of paper and neither did any of her coworkers manning the window when she wasn't she made sure of that.

One day while working at the window, she was met with the surprise of Izuku before Katsuki. "Well, well, well looks like you beat him today."

"Yea," Izuku laughed. "I think I can hear him screaming profanities in his truck." Amanda listened for a moment and sure enough Katsuki was screaming in the truck behind Izuku.

Amanda shook her head in amusement. "Did you want to pay for your kacchan's coffee today?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." He grinned slyly. Presenting his card, Amanda handed him the debit machine. The tell tale chime announced the transaction went through.

"Whelp, here's you tea… and your bagel and any message for him today?" She asked the green haired man.

"Can I actually see his cup please and one of your china pens?" He asked. "It's okay if you can't I have it on a post it note."

Amanda looked around and the others in drive thru looked the other way. "I'm not allowed to do this but I'll make an exception. Just please don't tell my boss." She pleaded as Amanda passed over the requested items. Izuku was quick in his writing and soon enough, he was passing over KAtsuki's cup with black writing on the side. It was a number attached with the messy letters spelling _call me3_

Before leaving, Izuku leaned out his window facing backwards "Thanks for the coffee, Kacchan!"

When Katsuki came up to the window, Amanda couldn't keep the cheshire grin off her face as she handed him his coffee. Katsuki grumbled as he accepted it. "Might want to read the side of the cup." She wink and closed the window before Katsuki could say anything else.

* * *

The next time Katsuki came through the drive thru, it was no surprise to see Izuku sitting in his passenger seat looking smug as hell.

 **and there you have it, my version of a coffee shop AU! Please tell me what ya think.**


End file.
